


[Podfic] i think you need a shotgun blast

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Bipolar Disorder, Blood, Drug Addiction, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: She is not the Slayer and he is not the Slayer’s Watcher, but their roles are almost as old as human civilisation and they fall into them without even truly having to try. She kills twenty or thirty vamps a night, and he stands at her shoulder, twisting cheesewire between his fingers that he’s cursed with a spell five centuries old, a stake in his belt and blood between his teeth.Joan Watson is a Slayer, and Sherlock Holmes is her Watcher.





	[Podfic] i think you need a shotgun blast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i think you need a shotgun blast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547682) by [postcardmystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postcardmystery/pseuds/postcardmystery). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/IThinkYouNeedAShotgunBlast/i%20think%20you%20need%20a%20shotgun%20blast.mp3)  
  
| 16 MB | 0:24:54  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/IThinkYouNeedAShotgunBlast/i%20think%20you%20need%20a%20shotgun%20blast.m4b) | 18 MB | 0:24:54


End file.
